<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red: Dancing Flames by queenaly21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079473">Red: Dancing Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21'>queenaly21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regalis Dominus 1: The Medieval Color Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where our girls is in a medieval universe, seeking to make the world right and fulfill their purpose; weed out evil and spread peace.</p>
<p>Official Teaser Link: https://twitter.com/gidlenevie/status/1371803002911137792?s=20</p>
<p>Follow me on TWT: @gidlenevie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regalis Dominus 1: The Medieval Color Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The events in this story are all fictional and they do not represent any kind of event that had happened in the past.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeh Shuhua finds something she wants so much, but she would not get it without a fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>depictions of violence, and please subscribe for more :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One:</p><p>She felt her lungs burn as she ran away from <em>her, </em>running as fast as she could as she remembered the name that the girl had wanted her to remember, uttering it over and over as she endured the pain she was feeling onto the bruises over her legs, her chest, and her head—</p><p>She could not stop running as she felt the voices going closer, trying to find her, as she felt that the path was ending, towards what she feared, a cliff. She stopped before the end of the path, staring at the high cliff that offered water to break her fall, but she was scared to jump, scaring herself even more than she was while with that wretched man—</p><p>“Here! I think she went this way!” a voice said, and that threw her to a dead end, having no choice.</p><p>She closed her eyes as she jumped, towards the water, towards her possible demise.</p><p>She had no time to feel pain as the very cold water hit her like a thousand knives, rendering her unconscious instantly, one person only in her mind as she hoped to survive—</p><p>
  <em>I am coming back for you, Soojin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten hours before her fall to the cliff</em>
</p><p>She calls herself Yeh Shuhua, a brave and dauntless adventurer who seeks to have her own means of fun, loving to put her soul to the experience of dangling near the clutches of death, giving herself a thrill towards her spine.</p><p>After her small bouts of chaos from another city that drove her away, she found herself travelling towards a small town called Vaile, a small town away from the large cities, and prides itself in having able to house merchants without fail, catering to their needs and making sure that they have board and lodging for the night before embarking upon greater cities.</p><p>Shuhua admired the small town for its perseverance and was about to skip upon that small town and find other means of nerve numbing fun when her attentions were drawn upon a man of cruel demeanor, pushing around the humble servants who tried to help with some luggage she only perceived to be “something of incredible importance to the scab of a man.” She gritted her teeth as she watched him push around the townsmen, pushing the children out of his way and touching the women inappropriately, and that made her snap.</p><p>Shuhua chuckled to herself as she broke her initial thought of not staying at the place for long, now following the man secretly behind a bush as she saw that he was laughing to himself among his cohorts, still holding the small luggage tightly upon his chest, as if never wanting to let go. And because of that, she had her eyes on that tightly clutched prize, wanting to steal it away from him and run away—</p><p>She felt the cold end of a flintlock pistol pressed against her back, beckoning her to move forward from hiding, showing herself with her hands held up, chuckling to herself for being reckless.</p><p>“I found this girl hiding in the bushes, as if wanting to get closer to you, Master Lucas.” The man who had her at gunpoint said, pushing her forward forcefully with the end of his gun, the cruel man chuckling as he approached her, giving his luggage to one of his men to hold onto it while he removed one gloved hand and pulled her chin up, her hand still held up though tense, as the man noticed.</p><p>“What’s your name, Lass?” he said in a serious tone, but the girl only chuckled and spat onto his face, the man behind her instantly kicking her down while the cruel man only laughed, wiping away the spit upon his face and knelt down in front of her, getting a pistol from one of his men and pointing it upon her forehead, Shuhua looking up at him without fear, still chuckling as if deranged, even to the point of death.</p><p>“What a brave young woman… such a waste that I have to kill you before I sail away to Zone.” The man said, Shuhua chuckling at him and hitting him with her head, knocking him back as his cohorts helped him, some of his servants coming forward and beating the girl up, kicking her endlessly before their master yelled a command to stop, his servants leaving the woman alone and standing near their master, like—</p><p>“Like dogs with their loyalty to their coward of a master, only brave when the rest of his fools are with him. I know you… from the stories of the people you wronged, Lucas Beaumont.” Shuhua said, chuckling as she wiped the blood off her mouth, ignoring the searing pain all over as she stood up, staggering forward, wanting to kill him with her own hands. The man behind her already had his pistol trained towards the back of her head, ready to fire if things got worse, as his finger is already on the trigger—</p><p>“<em>Stop.</em>” A voice said, Shuhua raising her brow despite the pain that it caused, as a woman wearing a white satin dress stepped forward, Lucas’ features softening as the woman stepped forward, and Shuhua could say that she is the <em>most beautiful girl she had ever seen.</em></p><p>“A gunshot would be heard by the people of this small town, and we would cause chaos that could halt our passage to Zone. Do you want that, Mister Lucas?” she said, Shuhua falling down as the woman helped her up, her hands strangely cold and shaking.</p><p>“This is madness, my dancer. She plans to steal my treasure, and I do not permit for her to reside into this living world any longer—”</p><p>“Am I worth less than the treasure your right-hand guard holds? If so, I will disembark and stay upon this town in an instant—”</p><p>The woman was cut off when the man held her hand, cutting her off and smiling at him, which Shuhua found to be the ugliest smile she had seen, but she kept quiet, for she knew that her life was upon the woman’s hands, if she could be trusted.</p><p>“The treasure in this luggage is worth far more than all the gold and silver in the world, but certainly not worth more than you. Alright, I will arrange to have her imprisoned upon my tower for the meantime, until we leave this wretched island tomorrow.” The man said, the guards hoisting the girl up, escorting her towards the tower they were residing in for the night.</p><p>“There, I had proved my loyalty to you, my love. I need you to do something for me, to prove your worth once and for all.” The man said, Shuhua hearing that as they made their way inside the fortress, the dancer listening intently to what the cruel man had to say.</p><p>“Kill her yourself.” The man said, a dangerous glint upon his eyes, Shuhua widening at that, expecting the girl to disagree by the course of action he had decided to let fall upon her—</p><p>“Very well. I shall see to it that she would be a floating corpse upon the sea tomorrow, when we embark upon your ship, Master Lucas Beaumont.” The woman said, casting no glance upon the injured girl, and all Shuhua’s mischief and braveness all came crashing down, making her empty, her death already at hand, hours later.</p><p>She was thrown into a cell the fortress apparently had, the smell making her gag and throw up upon the far corner of her quarters for the night, bearing no mind upon the scent it adds upon her torture as she sat upon the cold, hard ground of the dungeon she had earned herself, hugging her knees trying to ward off the cruel cold of the night.</p><p>She felt the guards’ presence disappear but paid no heed as she felt herself slipping into the path of unconsciousness, her body numbing until she felt nothing at all—</p><p>“Stay awake. You can’t fall asleep now, or you’ll be in grave danger.” A voice said, but it felt so far away now, as she ignored the warning and settled into slipping farther into unconsciousness, wanting an escape—</p><p>A slap brought her back to her senses as her eyes fluttered open, her vision hazy but adjusting to the lamp that shone beside her, blinding her temporarily until her vision adjusted and she saw the woman who talked to the cruel man earlier, bearing a tray of food and water, sliding it under the bars and towards her.</p><p>“Why… why are you here?” her hoarse voice mustered, her throat feeling scratchy as she slowly reached out to the tin of water, drinking it slowly, relishing her last meal before death.</p><p>“You are not going to die; you have my word.” The woman said, Shuhua raising her brow at that as she picked up some of the meat and chewed upon it, the woman using some clean cloth to clean her wounds off her face, the blood wiped off as the woman also gave her some spare clothes to wear.</p><p>“How… how can I be sure I can trust you?” Shuhua asked, the dancer only looking at her as she brought out a knife, and then proceeded to cut onto her own hand and her arm, much to Shuhua’s shock, then muddied her pristine white dress and dropped a single bone onto the ground, then kicking the door open with a savage kick, breaking open the door that held Shuhua captive.</p><p>“Go on, then. I would tell them that you escaped under my supervision, since you are far stronger than me. Consider this as your next chance at living and try not to anger men that could kill you in the future.” The girl said, Shuhua looking at her with no words able to be said, as she ran away, looking back at the girl who had saved her from the clutches of death, probably risking herself to die by the hands of that cruel, wretched man.</p><p>“What’s your name…?” Shuhua asked, the girl smiling at her sweetly, as if she did nothing wrong in her life.</p><p>“My name is Seo Soojin. Now, go and run away, before they catch you.” Soojin said, Shuhua nodding at that with tears upon her eyes, running away before the guards could catch her, having nowhere to go—</p><p>Until she found herself jumping off a cliff, landing towards her certain death, the waters welcoming her into their cold bosom.</p><p> </p><p>Or not, since she woke up by daylight, with four girls circling her, some of them relieved that she woke up and some of them probably angered by the fact that she was still alive.</p><p>She tried to get up, but the girls put her down, refusing to let her get up, and she felt a familiar chill onto her spine, one of fear and worry that she escaped death from the cruel man, only to be tortured here, wherever she was.</p><p>“Are you going to kill… me…?” Shuhua said, her throat once again raspy and feeling pain all over, the other girls laughing at her as she raised her brow at that.</p><p>“If we wanted you dead, we would have left you there to rot and be eaten by sharks or crocodiles or whatever predator there is lurking underneath those waters. But you are here, which means that you can help us, and that Soojin succeeded in giving us someone to help us kill off Lucas Beaumont.” One girl said, having red hair, while the other girl who had short hair and quite a short stature laughed at that.</p><p>(Scoffed is the right term, as well as her eyeing Shuhua up and down, then scoffing again, this time of disbelief.)</p><p>“Or she might have given us someone who would screw us over and drive us to our doom. How can we be sure that Soojin sent her here? You were the one who brought her here, Miyeon.” The girl said, and the girl named Miyeon chuckled at that, then proceeded to grab Shuhua’s wrist, the girl ignoring that Shuhua was in pain and lifted the sleeve of the new cloth that she was wearing, bearing Soojin’s initials and a symbol that left Shuhua curious and unaware.</p><p>The girl who scoffed earlier only stared at that symbol for a very long time then only sighed, helping Shuhua up.</p><p>“My name is Jeon Soyeon. If Soojin really sent you here, then I hope her efforts upon that man will not be in vain.” Soyeon said, then her eyes turned fierce, striking a familiar fear onto Shuhua, immediately knowing that this girl is not someone she should anger with.</p><p>“But if you are the cause as to why Lucas would come beneath her guise and kill her off there, I will personally kill you with my own hands. Is that clear?” the girl said, Shuhua nodding at that as Soyeon left, the other girls only chuckling at that, then went close to Shuhua, who was still spooked by the words Soyeon had left her.</p><p>“Do not mind her, she is only like that because she is the leader of our troop. My name is Song Yuqi, Nice to meet you.” The girl with a doll like face said, shaking her hand while Miyeon proceeded to take care of her wounds, smiling at her.</p><p>“My name is Cho Miyeon, and this is my lover, Minnie Nicha Yontararak. We had been with Soyeon since we were children, fighting for our own principles under Lune.” Miyeon said, Minnie smiling at her and nodding her head, then proceeded to show a tattoo she had on her wrist, the same symbol she met earlier.</p><p>“Lune…?” Shuhua asked, curious about what that name was, and why she had not heard of them until now.</p><p>“We are a merry group of thieves who had also been doing dirty work for our principles, which is killing off the people who run this world dirty. We are the last generation, as Soyeon had surmised, since all of our other colleagues around the world are being killed off by our enemies, the huge empires who do not find our cause helpful to theirs.” Minnie explained, bringing out a whole map that Shuhua stared upon, not knowing that it was the whole world she was staring at.</p><p>“That’s… what is that…?” Shuhua said, Miyeon smiling patiently at the girl.</p><p>“That is a map, a drawing that represents the whole world. Here we are, at only a small portion of it, but our ancestors had already reached almost all of the world, which is why we have this kind of information.” Minnie said, Shuhua’s eyes widening at that.</p><p>Meanwhile. Soyeon only stared at the girl getting awed at a map and sighed at her.</p><p>“Why are you staring daggers upon the new girl? I think she’s nice.” Yuqi asked, Soyeon only sighing at that.</p><p>“We had been at the verge of death so many times, more than I can count, Yuqi. I do not think Soojin is right with sending that girl to us. Look, she has not even seen a map before, how can we expect that she could help us with our cause?” Soyeon said, Yuqi only staring at her.</p><p>“That was what your father said when you took Soojin in, do you not remember?” Yuqi said, Soyeon raising her brow at what the girl had said.</p><p>“He said that as a dancer, she would not bring contribution to the cause and the principles that this group is spreading to the world. But you fought with your father for weeks, saying that Soojin is someone who can help us. Your father finally gave in, and Soojin unnie is now one of the people who contributes the most, and even puts her life in danger by bringing herself close to the teeth of the enemy.” Yuqi said, Soyeon looking down as she knew that the girl’s words made sense.</p><p>“She knew that you would understand that because you also did that before. You also accepted someone no matter what, and she knew that you would be able to accept Shuhua into our family. Shouldn’t you do that for her?” Yuqi said, Soyeon sighing at that.</p><p>“I admit… I should not have let my personal matter mix in with our cause and try to stop her from joining. Very well, but I have one condition for her.” Soyeon said, moving forward to Shuhua, who looked at her with caution.</p><p>“If you are to join us, we have one condition for your acceptance.” Soyeon said, bringing out a dagger with the same symbol etched upon it, giving it to Shuhua who raised her brow at that.</p><p>“You are to be the one who will lead us onto the home of the predator, before he leaves for Zone this noon and take Soojin with him.” Soyeon said, Shuhua smiling at that and nodding, taking the knife and the responsibilities that it brought with it, Soyeon smiling at her with confidence and courage.</p><p>“You are to be the one who will bring an end to the life of Lucas Beaumont.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An anxious Seo Soojin wonders if she could get out alive, while a courageous Shuhua, along with her newfound allies, get to work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>Soojin gritted her teeth as Lucas himself tended upon her wounds, dabbing upon the blood with a cloth and cleaning it, all the while giving her no looks, which was unusual since Soojin knew that the man was always staring at her, almost all the time.</p><p>“Are you sure that she fought with you?” Lucas said, Soojin rolling her eyes and nodding at that, flinching because of Lucas’ grip upon her wrist, getting tighter as he stared upon her eyes, searching for the truth, wondering if the girl in front of him was lying.</p><p>But Soojin knew his game, and would have nothing to worry about it, for she knew Lucas Beaumont like the back of his hand, knowing how to wrap him around her fingers, knowing how to manipulate him to do what she wants.</p><p>“Of… Of course. Who am I to doubt such a beautiful dancer?” Lucas said, his grip upon her wrist loosening as she smiled at him, letting him bandage her wounded shoulder and wrists tightly, her whole arm throbbing because of the pain she had inflicted upon herself.</p><p>“I will make you the richest woman in Zone, Soojin. The King in that city is… ignorant and would not mind of my slavery and the things that I do that will bring forth riches upon his land. I shall marry you there, don’t you think?” Lucas said, driving a chill through Soojin’s spine, but she only smiled and nodded, flinching slightly at his touch, which he did not even see notice.</p><p>“You are right… I should not have blood upon my hands before my audience with the King, it would be disgraceful. Will you come with me to see the King, my love?” Lucas said, putting away the dirtied cloth and facing her, Soojin smiling and nodding at that, fidgeting with her fingers as he smiled at her dearly, then left her alone in the room.</p><p><em>What is taking them so long? </em>Soojin thought, sighing as she was sure that they would get the message, since that girl also knew that they would go on and sail towards Zone this afternoon. And yet, no one came to save her, no one was coming to get her out of this place, away from <em>him.</em></p><p>But she knew to trust Soyeon. The girl was the one who kept her alive all these years, saving her and making sure that she was alright, so she trusted them.</p><p><em>They will come here. I am sure of that. </em>Soojin thought, staring at the window, towards the night sky, in the tower where she felt like she was a captive.</p><p>“Have you heard of the band of thieves that call themselves the <em>Lune</em>?” a voice said, Soojin turning around to see Lucas’ right-hand man who calls himself Edward West, someone of American origin who turned his back from his mainland to help the Englishmen.</p><p>“I have not. Do you know of them, Edward?” Soojin said, keeping her composure in front of the man as he chuckled, moving closer towards the girl.</p><p>“We found this below the cliffs, near the seaside, last night, after her presumed escape.” Edward said, bringing forth a torn cloth that bore the symbol familiar to Soojin, raising her brow as she stared at the symbol that she had tattooed upon herself—</p><p>“Are you alright? You seem… You seem a little baffled upon seeing that.” Edward said, Soojin breaking her trance and sending a sweet smile upon the man, who was still curious behind her actions.</p><p>“Did you find out what happened to her, when she escaped last night?” Soojin asked, Edward sighing as he brought in a familiar possession to Soojin, a torn sleeve bloodied beyond recognition, but Soojin knew what it was just fine.</p><p>“The guards say that her tracks ended near the cliffs, one that I mentioned before. I can only say that she jumped and landed upon hard ground, perished to death because of her afflictions and was carried by the sea away from here; a gruesome and painful death.” Edward said, grasping the cloth away from Soojin, who did all she can to keep her emotions at bay, for she is horrified by what she had just heard.</p><p>“And why… why are you telling me of this?” Soojin said, Edward chuckling as he turned upon her and stared at her, Soojin barely flinching as she stared back, holding her ground.</p><p>“You were the last one that was with her before she explained. Master Lucas does not think of you this way however I try to talk sense upon him, but I am not exactly as naïve as the man. Do you think I would not have killed you if you were not Master Lucas’ closest?” Edward said, his words sending Soojin over the edge, but she would not yield.</p><p>“Are you not happy that she had died escaping, so any of us would not have to dirty our hands before our audience to the King of Zone? You should be happy that fate had dealt with that imbecile before any of us had to take action.” Soojin said, gritting her teeth as Edward had his hands barely touching her newly bandaged wounds, the girl trying all she could not to show him that she was in pain of what he had been doing.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, Seo Soojin. For when I learn that you are a snake, slithering upon us and taking control of the Master himself… I will not hesitate to be the eagle who will bare its claws and sink it upon you.” Edward said, with a deadly grin, then shoving the cloth upon her hands, making his exit, and leaving the woman alone.</p><p>Soojin sat upon the nearest stool she could find, grasping the bloodied cloth that dirtied the symbol hidden upon its cuffs, slowly losing all hope that the prisoner indeed reached its destination.</p><p><em>Soyeon and the others would not know that I had left now that she had died.</em> Soojin said, hugging the cloth one last time, sighing as she knew that what she did was the worst mistake she had ever done.</p><p>“So much for trusting someone I thought could help us.” Soojin said, throwing the cloth away.</p><p>“Are you even sure that they would be leaving at noon, and not this time?” Soyeon asked, having Minnie to scout the area from high up the trees, being someone physically adept to do so as the leader asked Shuhua about the details about Lucas Beaumont’s departure from the island.</p><p>“Yes, I am sure. They were supposed to get rid of me before their trip to that city called Zone, and I heard that bit of information while I was getting beaten up to death.” Shuhua said, gripping the knife that Soyeon gave her, one weapon she made sure that would deliver the killing blow to her former captor.</p><p>“You have to understand, we have to make sure. Once we let him leave towards any city he would go to, our enemies would only double, and we would have a hard time getting Soojin away from that man. If he indeed mentioned Zone, he would be put into the King’s protection since he is the one who brings profit upon that land.” Miyeon said, cautious upon their camouflage upon the bushes, waiting for her lover to get down from the high ground.</p><p>“And why did you have to ruin the clothes you wore when we rescued you? That I do not understand.” Soyeon asked, for it was Shuhua who thought of leaving her torn sleeve at the seaside and leaving the cuff with the etched symbol near the cliffs where she jumped, wanting someone from Lucas’ guards to find it.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure that none of the men Lucas had employed there would ever think that I am still alive, so it would be a surprise. I love killing people that way.” Shuhua said, a dangerous glint upon her eyes, and Soyeon knew that this was one of the reasons why Soojin chose to save her under impulse.</p><p>“And? What if Soojin thinks that you are dead, that she was unsuccessful upon bringing you to us?” Yuqi asked, Shuhua sighing at that.</p><p>“Her allegiance to you and your group would certainly bring her in trouble. However strong her conviction is, once she has hope that you are coming to get her and liberate her from Beaumont, she will slip up and that would endanger her and this whole plan you are executing. Thinking that I am dead, however, would kill all of her hopes and she would have no choice but to think that we are not coming to save her, and she would willingly go to Zone with him, no questions asked.” Shuhua said, staring at her reflection upon the knife, Soyeon widening her eyes at what she said.</p><p>“A heartless person, you are. If this fails, I will have your head cut from your body and feed it to the savages of the woods, as a sacrifice. Is that understood?” Soyeon said, but Shuhua refused to get herself scared anymore, as she saw Minnie coming down from the trees and going to their position.</p><p>“I am the one sent by your dancer towards you, and I promised you I would save her, did I not? This would never fail. You can kill me if it does, but that would never happen. Shall we go?” Shuhua said, the edge coming back to her system, as Soyeon sighed and nodded at that, Miyeon chuckling to herself for she knew that Soyeon finally found her match, one that is not afraid of her.</p><p>They slowly made their way to the small town, gathering information on the man they were about to eliminate, noticing that the people in the town were speaking ill of him, expressing their distaste and that he was better off dead than to continue sailing towards Zone.</p><p>“People want him dead. Is he even aware of this?” Minnie asked, clutching her rifle, and walking slowly towards the tower, Soyeon only sighing at that.</p><p>“Men like him live in the fear they instill upon people; they do not know that it is the force that would eventually drive them dead. He would not know this and would only realize this when you are driving the knife towards his heart, Shuhua.” Soyeon said, Shuhua nodding at that and clutching the knife hard.</p><p>“There is also another thing, one that I had noticed of him while following him; this was what I had originally intended to do but was caught by one of his cohorts.” Shuhua said, pulling Soyeon down as they hid near the bushes, Minnie taking point and scouting the area.</p><p>“When I saw Lucas, he was refusing to let servants hold a luggage that he always had with him. I was supposed to steal it, but his men found and caught me. I want to get it from him, let him see that I stole his precious treasure before killing him.” Shuhua said, Soyeon nodding at that as she had one question in mind.</p><p>“Do you know what is inside that luggage, then?” Soyeon asked, Shuhua nodding, though the leader could see that she was a little unsure.</p><p>“I was half unconscious by the time I was getting to my cell, but I heard some of the rantings of the guards that escorted there. They said that it was a treasure of great value, and that it might be one of the forgotten things of old, or something like that.” Shuhua said, Soyeon widening her eyes at that.</p><p>“Are you sure…?” Soyeon asked, Shuhua nodding at that.</p><p>“Do you know those things? I heard it from some of the people I got acquainted with when I was jumping from city to city.” Shuhua said, Soyeon nodding at that.</p><p>“We will have time to talk about it when you are able to seize that treasure you want to steal the most. After all… we are also thieves, Shuhua.” Soyeon said, Shuhua nodding at that as they approached the old fortress, steeling their nerves.</p><p>“We have to be quiet about this, or else Soojin might lose her cover and end up being killed in the line of fire.” Minnie said, grabbing her rifle and going first, going to the high ground and eliminating some of the guards atop the towers, while Shuhua and Soyeon approached the guards upfront, Miyeon giving Shuhua a scarf and covering her face with it, in case the guards were able to recognize her face.</p><p>“Please, sir… my sister here is very sick. I understand that you are seeking passage towards a city, we need some expert to look upon her.” Soyeon said, with a tone that almost fooled Shuhua, as she feigned some coughs and rubbed herself to keep her warm.</p><p>“Have you gone mad? Master Lucas will not let such plague get aboard his ship! Get lost, or we will strike you down right here!” the guard said, pushing Shuhua away, removing her scarf from her face. The guards immediately whitened upon seeing her, frozen upon the ground, unable to move as they could not believe their eyes.</p><p>“You… you are supposed to be dead, aren’t you? You’re Master Lucas’ prisoner—”</p><p>A bullet shot clean through his forehead, striking him dead while his companion was stabbed to death by Soyeon, sighing as she helped the girl up, Shuhua giving the scarf back to Miyeon.</p><p>“So much for pleasantries. Shall we go inside and have some fun?” Soyeon said, Shuhua chuckling and nodding at that, grabbing a sword from the dead guard.</p><p>“Let’s have fun, indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soojin learns who is their true enemy, and a mysterious artifact comes to play: Shuhua tries to reach her in time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>Soojin’s worries grew larger by the passing hour, for she knew that she was going to be hoisted away to some foreign land her feet still had not touched, making her heartbeat faster and making it harder for her to concentrate upon keeping her cool.</p><p>She knew that Edward was intently watching upon her, making her even more nervous as she felt the pair of eyes following her every move, as if he would pounce upon her and kill her with even just a single mistake, or wrong move that would destroy her cover. She stared upon Lucas who was seated upon the desk, his hands fiddling with the lock of the same luggage she had seen him carry on his person for a while, not letting go of it from his sight.</p><p>“Do you want to have a look upon the most beautiful treasure in the world?” Lucas said, his stare moving towards Soojin, and the girl could see the murderous and envious glint upon his eyes, as if enabled by the unknown thing inside that luggage.</p><p>Soojin only nodded, moving cautiously as she found herself having no voice, making it hard for her to act normal as she inched closer towards Lucas, then widening her eyes as she saw the treasure that Lucas wanted to protect so badly, more than his life.</p><p>Or more than Soojin’s life, as she finally understood.</p><p>It was a crown, filled with silver more than Soojin could count, sitting upon the luggage silently, as if waiting for another owner to come upon it and put it upon their head, cementing their reign upon their world. Soojin felt some sort of peacefulness upon staring with the object, wanting to touch it—</p><p>Lucas swatted his hand away and closed the luggage, breaking Soojin’s trance and staring at Lucas, who knew that she had some questions about what the thing was, and why it was invoking some sort of feeling upon her.</p><p>“This is the Crown of Purpose, sought by different Kings of different decades, wanting to wear this treasure upon their head. Do you know why it is so special, and is the one choosing its owner, my Soojin?” Lucas asked, Soojin still staring upon the mysterious artifact, as if her heart is drawing her towards touching it.</p><p>“The Crown seeks for a person with the blood of Royals, the direct descendant of the First King himself. It seeks for Royals with great conviction, knowing about their purpose in life and the purpose they want to set upon the Kingdom that they lead. This is a treasure that was thought to be a myth, until I found it and had protected it for years.” Lucas said, Soojin widening at that.</p><p>“The reason you’re going to Zone… You’re going to give that to the King of Zone?” Soojin said, Lucas chuckling and shaking his head, beckoning the dancer to sit beside him, for he will tell her of the true reason upon her plans.</p><p>“I have plans for that ignorant King, and I know that he will not live long if I happen to be upon his land. I will not be the one to wear this crown, no matter how high the temptation, because I know that I am a low blood and do not deserve to touch even an inch of this beautiful artifact. But… there is <em>someone </em>who can serve that purpose well, and it would be them who will wear this crown and lead the world, abiding to their purpose.” Lucas said, letting his hand skim upon the top of the luggage that held the mysterious artifact.</p><p>“And that person… will you let me meet them?” Soojin said, Lucas smiling at her.</p><p>“Of course, my love—”</p><p>A hand, slamming the table hard, interrupted their conversation as Edward angrily dragged her away from Lucas, great horror writing itself upon his face as he ordered his men to point their weapons upon Edward, who held Soojin at gunpoint, threatening to pull the trigger and end her life in front of him.</p><p>“You are blinded by this woman, Master Lucas. We need to go, now!” Edward said, Lucas gritting his teeth and pulling one of the muskets from his men, pointing it upon Edward who refused to back down.</p><p>“Release the woman, Edward, or I will kill you myself.” Lucas said, Edward chuckling at him as his grip on Soojin’s wrist and the gun pointing on her head drawing closer, the girl feeling the cold end of the gun pointed upon her temple, her heart upon her throat and fearing for her life.</p><p>“Have you forgotten why I am here, Lucas?” Edward said, Soojin widening her eyes as Edward decided to call him without respect, and Soojin saw the hesitation upon Lucas’ eyes, and somehow, she knew what was happening.</p><p>“I am your ticket into seeing that <em>person </em>you wanted to see so bad, for them to wear the crown upon their heads and rule the world, as what you wanted. I was sent here to find that crown, and if they realize that I am dead, they will put an order to kill you too, do you not realize that?” Edward said, Soojin widening her eyes as Edward slowly released her, pushing her aside and pointing the gunshot towards Lucas.</p><p>Soojin widened her eyes as she saw the guards shift their aim towards Lucas, one of the soldiers pushing him towards the table, taking the luggage aside, taking the gun from him as he raised his head up, staring at Edward with fear.</p><p>“And haven’t you realized that no one exactly told me that you should be alive upon reaching that land?” Edward said, as he pointed the gun upon Lucas’ forehead, his fingers poised over the trigger.</p><p>A loud shot was soon heard after, followed by the screams of a woman, having witnessed death in front of her, without warning.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua widened her eyes as she heard the scream from one of the towers, a chill sending down her spine as she rushed towards the tower, but Soyeon prevented her from exposing her cover as some guards suddenly patrolled into their way.</p><p>“Fool, you will be dead within seconds if you would rush yourself towards the tower.” Soyeon said, reprimanding her, but Shuhua gritted her teeth and tried to break free from Soyeon’s hold on her, but the girl was strong enough to stop her from doing such reckless actions.</p><p>“Do not be foolish and have this plan fail because of your wariness towards what is happening with Soojin in that tower. She is fine by herself, which is why she took this position and infiltrated Lucas’ personal life within the last three months. Do not fail us, and she will be safe. Is that understood?” Soyeon said, Shuhua nodding at that as she felt herself cower a little under the girl’s fierce glare upon her.</p><p>They wrestled their way towards the inner workings of the compound, Miyeon and Yuqi doing their best to watch the back, in case someone would plan to attack them from behind and had eliminated some of the guards that were too curious to check the rustling upon the thick bushes. They made their way with no difficulty, Shuhua following Soyeon’s lead strictly, as she knew that the leader was an expert in these kinds of situations.</p><p>(Shuhua would not admit, but she is a little scared of Soyeon but would not show it)</p><p>They soon reached the doors of the tower, Minnie rendezvousing with them after killing all the marksmen that littered around the walls of the fortress, Miyeon wiping away the blood that splattered upon her face.</p><p>(“Remind me not to piss off Minnie-ssi.” Shuhua mentioned to Yuqi, who dismissed that with only a chuckle while waiting for Soyeon’s orders.)</p><p>“Miyeon, what do you think? May I say quickly since we’re running out of time.” Soyeon said, Miyeon nodding at that as she whipped out a small parchment from the pocket of her skirt, Shuhua widening her eyes as she saw that Miyeon had drawn a copy of the rough model of the fortress, without even seeing it.</p><p>“How…” Shuhua asked, Miyeon smiling at her.</p><p>“I’ll tell you after we get Soojin from that man, alright?” Miyeon said, Shuhua nodding as the girl pointed at something in the map, Soyeon pointing at the window near the second floor of the tower that seemed rickety and would soon give out, signaling that they should climb up and go through there—</p><p>Shuhua widened her eyes as she heard the familiar scream once again, this time coming from above them as the adventurer looked up, seeing a familiar figure clad in a white dress that is now splattered with blood fighting against a man that is strangling her, and Shuhua’s instincts overtook her.</p><p>“Yah, SHUHUA—”</p><p>Soyeon widened her eyes as she saw the girl climb atop the tower, finding the littlest crevices and lifting herself up, Minnie in awe at what was happening.</p><p>“Now, let us go in! We must assist Shuhua in our cause!” Soyeon said, uplifting the others’ spirits and climbing upon the tower, destroying the second-floor window, and going in, while Shuhua made her way solely upward.</p><p>“Seo Soojin! Hold tight!” Shuhua said, Soojin hearing that familiar voice, as she felt the hand against her throat loosen up, someone from behind pushing her upwards, letting her fall to the ground gently and setting her down, as she stared upwards, to a face she never thought she could see again.</p><p>“I thought… I thought you’re dead—”</p><p>A knife suddenly thrust its way towards Soojin, the dancer using her hands to shield herself from the injury—</p><p>She never felt anything as she opened her eyes, Shuhua’s shoulder protecting her from the knife that could have injured her badly, as the adventurer stood up, glaring at the man in front of her as she removed the knife, then ripped a piece of her skirt, wrapping it against her gushing wound.</p><p>“Where is Lucas Beaumont?” Shuhua asked, the man chuckling as he picked up the discarded knife from the ground, wiping the blood against his shirt and aiming it towards Shuhua.</p><p>“Dead, floating upon the ocean like what you could have been if you had not been such a feisty little one.” The man said, and with the maniacal grin Shuhua knew that the man was telling the truth.</p><p>“And why would you do that, he is your master, is he not?” Shuhua said, the man only laughing as he threw the knife without warning, striking onto Soojin’s hand, inching towards the knife in Shuhua’s pocket, making her back down and shout in pain, Shuhua gritting her teeth and pushing Soojin away, then grasping her knife from her pocket.</p><p>“I will kill you for that, man.” Shuhua said, the man chuckling as he licked the edge upon another knife he had, one Shuhua noticed to be a little old.</p><p>“Now I noticed why you are familiar, and why you last so long, refusing to die.” The man said, and Shuhua remembered the words, knowing that it was from <em>that man</em> who had killed all her family and tossed her upon the cliff, leaving her to die.</p><p>“You’re Edward West, right? That loyal lapdog of the Kings, one who would do anything for a scab like you—”</p><p>Edward chose to strike at that moment, Shuhua barely dodging as the knife sliced a small part of her cheek, drawing blood as she gritted her teeth, knowing that the man before her would not go down without a fight, as she gripped the tip reversed, wanting to slice upon the man like a carcass.</p><p>“Looking tough, aren’t you? That would not help you, you know. Once I kill you, I will kill the woman behind you, and the people who helped you get in here, and hang your heads upon the new land I will develop, wearing that crown above my head.” Edward said, Soojin widening her eyes as she knew what Edward had done.</p><p>“You… you gazed upon that artifact, did you not? Let it wander upon your heart?” Soojin said, Shuhua raising her brow as she wiped away the blood that dripped from her cheek, but she was curious as to what Soojin was talking about.</p><p>“What if I had? I would not let the Crown become a possession to any of you, I will never!” Edward said with a guttural shout, lunging forward as Shuhua dragged Soojin just in time, the man almost falling off of the tower, but he stilled himself, the knife slipping because of the act and slicing his palm, but he did not take note of that and still lunged forward, Shuhua grasping the sharp end of the knife and pushing it away, ignoring the sharp pain that let itself be known on her palm.</p><p>Edward laughed at what he had inflicted upon Shuhua, but the girl had enough.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin widened her eyes in horror as she saw Shuhua push Edward out of the tower, toppling out of the window as the man lost his balance, Shuhua looking back at Soojin one last time before going with the man, toppling down the ground.</p><p>“Soojin-ah!” she heard Soyeon’s voice say from the hallways, but she was too blinded from her tears and the pain on her hand to open the door, staring at the window as the room felt too silent for her—</p><p>The wooden door broke under the force of Minnie and Yuqi crashing their bodies towards it, Soyeon immediately rushing in and hugging the girl, Miyeon tending to her wounds at once.</p><p>“Are you alright? We’re glad you’re safe…” Soyeon said, tears falling from her eyes, but Soojin wailed in reply, crying as she pointed at the window.</p><p>“She… she fell…” Soojin said, her cheeks stained with tears as Soyeon widened her eyes, then proceeded to go near the window, expecting to see Shuhua on the ground, with the man Soojin said she had killed before she fell down the window—</p><p>“HELP ME OUT HERE, DAMN IT!” a voice said, Soyeon widening her eyes as she shouted for Minnie to help, hoisting the girl up who had Edward’s knife struck upon her back, Miyeon widening her eyes and immediately helping her as she tended to her wounds, bandaging it properly and letting her sit up.</p><p>“You lucky fool. Soojin told me you jumped, what the hell are you thinking?” Soyeon asked, Shuhua sighing as she clutched her shoulder, having collided with the tower’s walls after she swung out of the window, having pushed Edward out of the window to his immediate death, stabbing him with the knife even before that.</p><p>“I had my quick reflexes to thank, since I saw an end of a rope near the window and held on it for dear life. Now, I have questions to ask, since I think I had already proven myself.” Shuhua said, Soyeon nodding at that.</p><p>“Soojin, care to tell me, what is this Crown Edward so wants to wear upon his head?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward West is dead, and they learn of the Crown: what would they do now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter Four</p><p>“You found the Crown?” Soyeon asked, Shuhua raising her brow as she stared at Soyeon, who seemed to know about the mysterious artifact.</p><p>“I only knew about it this morning when Lucas himself showed me. It was the most marvelous thing I had ever seen, and I know where it is, but we have to hurry and give it to the person who deserves it the most.” Soojin said, Shuhua raising her brow at that as the dancer climbed atop the chair, uncovering a small wooden plate that exposed a small compartment atop the tower roof, then pulling out the same luggage she had seen earlier, the crown inside it safe, as she had hoped.</p><p>“What is this? Can someone tell me at least, because I have so many questions running through my mind at this moment.” Shuhua said, Soojin smiling understandably as Miyeon proceeded to take care of her wounds, while Minnie took the chance to gather all the corpses and burn them, as she does according to what Soyeon told Shuhua when she asked about that.</p><p>(“I still have respect for the dead, you know.” Minnie told her, after overhearing her questions.)</p><p>“This was thought to be a myth, since no one really has that kind of power that could influence the whole world, except the hearts with strong convictions, and those who rebel against the person of will, as the myth suggests.” Soyeon started, opening the bag gently, as if the object inside would crumble with the slightest mistake upon touching it.</p><p>“I do not know how Lucas Beaumont found this artifact, but I am sure that Edward West wants to keep it upon himself, possibly wear it to rule the world but it will not happen, since he is not of royal blood. Anyways, Edward was supposed to deliver this artifact to an unknown person which we did not come to know, but I am sure that we should keep this artifact away from that person; it would be dangerous to let that happen.” Soojin said, standing up and looking away before Soyeon could open the bag and reveal the artifact, Soyeon raising her brow at that.</p><p>“Why are you looking away?” Soyeon asked, Shuhua staring at her as well.</p><p>“We are simpletons, living upon this world with impure blood, it is enough for me to stare upon it just once, so you finish this curiousness of yours and I will help Minnie outside while we wait for that ship to arrive.” Soojin said, Soyeon nodding at that, watching Soojin leave.</p><p>“Hearing her say that makes me think that we should not open this, Shuhua.” Soyeon said, Shuhua sighing and nodding at that, Soyeon closing it up carefully again, then got out of the tower, seeing that Minnie’s work was almost done.</p><p>“How was it?” Soojin asked, Soyeon smiled and shaking her head, giving it gently to Soojin, who raised her brows at that.</p><p>“I did not open it, you were right. It is too precious for our eyes to gaze upon, so we should give this to our leaders and let them lead us—"</p><p>Everyone was alarmed by Minnie’s sudden groans of pain, Miyeon widening her eyes as she saw the girl collapse upon the ground, clutching her shoulder as the girl rushed towards her, but was stopped by Soyeon and Shuhua who saw the danger coming, as Minnie moved forward towards them.</p><p>“We…” Minnie said, trailing off, gritting her teeth as Miyeon worriedly tended upon her wounds, taking care of her as they found cover near the tower, Minnie groaning in pain while Soyeon tried to look near the walls, but found nothing, as they were basically imprisoned inside the abandoned fort.</p><p>“What is it, Minnie?” Soojin asked, Minnie calming herself as pain shot through her shoulder.</p><p>“I did not mention of this earlier, but someone escaped my scouring of the walls earlier. I think… I think that guard called for aid, and I think we are in danger here if we stay any longer.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that, assuring her that what happened was a mistake and that no one wanted it to happen, as Miyeon supported her lover into getting up.</p><p>“We have to go away from this island, now.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that, as they made their way towards the exit of the fort, Soojin defending Miyeon and Minnie while Soyeon and Shuhua took care of defending their backs, eliminating some of the guards that gave chase.</p><p>“Where should we go…?” Miyeon said, asking for their course.</p><p>Soyeon thought for a while, staring at the crown that Soojin was holding, and smiled, a wicked smile, and they all understood.</p><p>“To Zone, then. Let’s give these bastards what they want.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>